


Consequences

by dovestears



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovestears/pseuds/dovestears
Summary: “𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰’𝒎 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓” 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒆, 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒚 𝒑𝒖𝒛𝒛𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔. “𝑳𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒏 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒇𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝒏’𝒕 𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝑰’𝒗𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒚”.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm gonna give you some background  
> A professor of mine, in one of her classes, asked us to write a story based on one of the suggested introductions. The one chosen by me was: 
> 
> “𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰’𝒎 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓” 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒆, 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒚 𝒑𝒖𝒛𝒛𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔. “𝑳𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒏 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒇𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝒏’𝒕 𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝑰’𝒗𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒚”.
> 
> Later, I found out that this introduction as well as the other ones were taken from a blog post on how to write a story. Here's the link if you wanna check it out: http://www.ruiwen.com/en/news//10446.htm
> 
> This is the first story I've ever written in English, though I'm also not used to writing in my native language hdavbydgfds. Anyway, please take that into consideration when reading (if  
> anyone does). I know this is far from good, so I'm open to every sort of (constructive) criticism!

“What I’m about to tell you could change your life forever” the mysterious stranger told me, looking straight into my puzzled eyes. “Listen carefully and don’t ask any questions until I’ve finished what I have to say”. I was frightened, but listened, nevertheless. The stranger carried on “I don’t have much time, so I’ll have to make this quick. In two days, you and your best friend, Scarlet, are going to meet a man here in Baltimore. You won’t miss him with the somber and creepy look on his face. However, remember this description: he’ll be wearing a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, jeans and black and white Vans. As soon as you spot him, turn around, run away. Don’t talk to him, don’t let him see you. If you do, he’ll kill you a few months later". Even thought I believed everything I had been told and was shaking with fear, I asked the stranger “Why should I trust you?”. While removing the scarf which was covering half his face, he said “Because I was there with you”. And, suddenly, I saw Scarlet right in front of my eyes, very much older with wrinkles around her eyes, but her, nonetheless. As she had mentioned before, her time was short, so as soon as her identity was revealed, she disappeared as a bright big light engulfed her.

*

I didn’t sleep that night. All I could think and have nightmares about was a shadow of my possible murderer.

*

The dreadful day finally came. I was walking back home with Scarlet after school, very distraught and suspicious of every man that was in my line of sight. I had already briefed her about his description, telling her that he was dangerous and that we should avoid him. I decided not to tell her about him very likely murdering me in the future, mostly because I didn’t want to scare Scarlet, and she probably wouldn’t believe me anyway. A few minutes later, I saw a man still a bit far away from us, but walking on the same sidewalk, in the opposite direction to us, meaning we would eventually cross paths. He was wearing a green shirt, but with no black leather jacket on him. He was wearing jeans and what seemed to be black and white Vans, though I couldn’t see it clearly from that distance. He didn’t fit the description perfectly, but that was pretty close to what I had been warned about. So, I took ahold of Scarlet and dragged her around the corner to another street. Having avoided imminent danger, I finally let myself breathe after these stressful couple of days. We continued our walk back home on this new path and ended up, some time later, encountering this great record store where we had been meaning to find and stop by. We had never been to the place before, so it was a great convenience that the change in our route led us exactly to it. We entered the establishment and started looking around, trying to find our favorite albums. Suddenly, I bumped into a guy I hadn’t noticed was beside me. I quickly apologized and turned to face him. He said there was no need for an apology and introduced himself. After talking to him for a while, I realized he was listening intently to everything I was saying, however I payed no mind to it, it was refreshing to finally have someone care about what I said. Then, I quickly looked at his outfit, just in case. He was wearing a leather jacket; however, it was rather grey than black, and it was zipped all the way up, no green t-shirt in sight. He was also wearing jeans and black and white vans, but I just supposed it was common for most people to have these sorts of clothing and footwear. Not to mention he was quite charming, a pale face and bags under eyes weren’t exactly what I called “creepy”. We kept in touch, calling each other and sometimes meeting in the cinema, in a café, or simply at the record store.

*

One day, he invited me for a romantic dinner in his home. I was looking forward to it, told Scarlet about it, she was happy for me. His house was rather far away from downtown. When I got to his doorstep, I rang the doorbell and, in a few seconds, he opened the door, seemed to be as excited as I was for our date. A couple of hours later, he was long gone, and my corpse was laying on the ground, in a pool of my own blood.


End file.
